User talk:Crazy-Lihkan38
For an archive go here. For another more recent archive, go here. Archive from Dec. 21, 2009 to Dec. 11, 2010: Archive 3 These are the MOST recent messages as of December 11, 2010. Work and other stuff Hey, its CB. I noticed your latest blog post, and I think I may be able to find some work for you. If the project still ongoing, you may be able to find pages in need of repair in the Custom Bionicles:Improvement Drive. Just choose a page category, and work on the pages that are listed. There's plenty work to do there, I guess. On another subject, could you draw a picture of my MOC Mersery and/or Skorr? You can draw them both if you like, but that's up to you. if you can't or don't want to, I'll understand. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Reptor and Xax Would Be awesome, like Chicken bod said, you can choose to just do one, or both--Spam 03:38, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Um...How about Reptor in either a Kick or crawl pose, and also, he has blue eyes, it's just not on his sheet. And Xax, Either one, if you use his normal form, then pose him sitting, if his darkness form, then pose him strangling a silhoute--Spam 03:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: You can choose whatever you wish. Choose a category you think you can edit well in; your strong suit in a sense. But if you did want to choose a specific category to work on, then I suppose you'd have to turn to , he's the one who founds, directs, and leads the Improvement Drive. If there's any user who can assign you something specific to work, its him. And thanks about the drawings, much appreciated, though if you're doing both of them, then I suggest you do Skorr first, as I'm about to post pictures of Mersery's upgrade. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Um Because you were inactive, I requested your demotion. Like, two days ago. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 14:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) OK, it's fine. I'm glad you understand. May I remove you from the list of sysops then? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 14:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) First of all, you should try reading the policy pages (all of them) to see what new rules have been implemented. (You're free to add new suggestions for policy here.) The you could work on the ID, though I have to edit the list of pages that need work. Heavily. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 15:12, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for making Shadowplayer! And of course you can help out with the Bionicle: Next Generation project, heres the link---->http://bionextgen.forumotion.com/forum.htm have fun! ~Jman 98~ 18:58, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Invited Hello, Crazy-Lihkan38, you have been invited to join the BIONICLE FTW!! club. Join or I will eat your unhappiness! (Threat is a joke) ~Jman 98~ 19:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Collector1 Hi, CL38, I've been here since July. I can give you work! You missed entries for my fight to the death contest, The Dark Side, which really hasn't started yet. Let some others write a few chapters, and you'll get the Idea. Also, I am working on a club! If you ask to enter before anyone else, you can be my co-leader!--BionicleKid 15:45, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, a fight to the death contest is where a bunch of people battle, until only one is left. It is totally non-canon, it is just for fun. When I say "canon", it means it affects your characters. In this story, it doesn't. An example would be The Eternal Game.--BKisCuttingTransmission 19:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Yeah, sorry about the canon thing. Well, what you coul do would be join the club, clean up anything you see wrong, and, well, do The Dark Side after I write the prologue(which will probably be tomorrow), and read The Rise of Evil.--BK isCuttingTransmission 20:14, December 13, 2010 (UTC) It's called the Order of Coolness, I thought I made it, but it might just be under another name.--BK isCuttingTransmission 20:32, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Ha Ha! Well, with little proof that it is me . . . I can only hope you believe me. I'm going to be trying to get my bureaucrat abilities in the future. I'll see you later. Toodles. LittlemanJ95 - The creator of Custom Bionicles 01:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello HI! I think this is the first time we speak, so... Hi, I`m VNT. I`m quite new to CBW, but I`m quite good with sig coding, and page layout. I still have much to learn, but I just am going the good way. Now to my question: How was it when you were with the oldies, in your time. Right now, we are somewhat a new generation. Older ones are liked, but they are a bit outside of us. See it as life, with generations of TV and generations of newspapers (LOL). But then, with talk pages and blogs. Blogs for the new Gen., talk for the older. Many older ones are not using blogging too much. But how was that in your time here? Was it the same? I suppose it wasn`t, there were no generation then, I think. The first was just about to be built there. Or where you just of the second? I`m not sure. I just want to know about it. And get a good talk with one of the ancient admins! VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 18:51, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Great! Unlike at school, CBW history has my interest. I have read it all, actually. It is surely a big story. Hey, are you a good writer? I`d like to see your work, if you have it. (I am too bored to search through categories.) And if I have time (I have an appointment, so no time now), I will tell you about my experiences. They are maybe even a longer story. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 14:07, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I have been able to make time, so: VNT`s CBW History. When I came here, the move was about to begin. I heard problems and complains from all sides of the wiki: from the old legends which are gone by now, and the newer line which I am now befriended with. Many of the famous users like now, such as TF and Slice, were only n00bs then. So was I. I didn`t know of anything. And there, the real CBW life as we know it now started. JoseFVega, or TheSlicer, as we know him now, was becoming one of the active users. The first multiverse, the Fairon Chronicles Multiverse, had just been formed. We know know this as Gigas Magna storyline. Then, the account TheSlicer came up. He soon became an important user. When he became admin, everything was going very well. The gen. of now was coming, with J97, me, TF, and others. But then, Wikia made a change in the system. The blog system. We all liked it. MoCblogs were the way of getting reputation as n00b, and no one had to inform beings of their status at their talk anymore. But, the problems came with it also. People were making rants. Rants on fads, and even users! That was a bad time of arguments. Luckily, some users protested and stopped this. Slice was the one stopping it at last, with implementing the rule that no rants were allowed. One of the guys having only a short time on the wiki was Toa-of-Education. He had put horrendous things on the site, which I did not see. He was banned and hated, as you can see on the blog of TF. the rest is somewhat where you jumped in. One of the things you have to know about is the discovery of Bionicledude`s plagiarism. He now has left, I think. I don`t see him anymore. And the most recent thing was the SS7 problems. It is the biggest blog on the wiki right now! He has turned from quite liked to enmey number one, it seems. I don`t care about it too much. Well, that is where we are now. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 15:26, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Congratulations! Thank you very much, CL38. Those words are very kind, uplifting, and encouraging. Thanks for your support, and I hope to see you reaching full activity again in the near future too. Again, thank you for those appreciative words. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I see you've made your 1,00th edit. Congratulations! Congratulations on reaching your 1,000th edit! LittlemanJ95 - The creator of Custom Bionicles 14:24, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Right, you can now start Mersery, if you like, as his upgraded form has now been shown. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Hey could I be a guest star in one of your comics? If so, Shadowplayer can represent me. If not I understand. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 04:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) If it's not too much to ask.... Could you please make one of your uber-awesome pictures/renderings of Nalek (TDG)? I would appreiate it muchly. :) And, could you base it off of this image as much as possible (with colour added, of course). Many thanks, --''ThatDevil '' 06:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Oh, and by the way, your sig has a broken link. You've put [[User talk; ... in stead of [[User talk: .... :) --''ThatDevil '' 21:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Mersery Hey there! I was just flipping through my talk page and I noticed the message you sent to me that presented your Mersery drawing! I only discovered it today! Since I didn't reply earlier, let my say now how outstanding the drawing is, how grateful I am for your drawing of him, and how great an artist you are! Well done! BTW, how is the Skorr drawing coming along? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Idea You're a bit late, my friend. That idea caught on long ago... [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 19:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to. The idea is that everything on this site (everything fanon, that is) takes place in an alternate reality. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:05, January 30, 2011 (UTC) The template seems really unnecessary, as all you really need to do is state that it belongs to that universe... YAY! That looks awesome! Sorry if this reply is late. :) I'm gonna add it to the gallery right now. :D ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Game help Hay could you help me out with game designing? I want to make a game like yours with different levels and cut scenes and things like in the CoD part of your game. Could you help out? Phyrrus362 Crib to coffin 00:37, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I realized that patience would be greatly required yesterday when I tried to make my first one... Anyways, I would like to know what kind of game it is (my guess is maze) or if you would even categorize it as a maze game. I would also like to know how you got the enemies in ther to shoot at you and move up and down and how you were able to shoot them. Phyrrus362 out. Crib to coffin 17:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I think I have the shooting and moving for the bad guys down. So now I need to know how you amde the sprites look like they're walking. I tried animating them but they move WAY too fast. I tried putting their speed on 1 but in the game it was like they were back on 30. Oh yea, sorry but I didn't quite understand what you were saying about the cutscenes. I'm not sure if it's just me ro if you didn't understand the question correctly (no offense). I was talking about when you, for example, talk to Kongu at the beginning of your game. Again, I mean no offense, I just wanted to restate the question so there's no confusion. Phyrrus362 out. Crib to coffin 21:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, I never woulda thought of that! XD Thanks for all your help! I'll be sure to ask if I have any more questions! Phyrrus362 out.Crib to coffin 21:34, February 4, 2011 (UTC) How do you add cutscenes and stuff? And how do you make your sprites move during them? Phyrrus362 out. Crib to coffin 00:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, just one more question (hopefully): When you press W, the character moves up and changes into himself walking. When I let go of W, he changes himself facing right. But the problem is, he isn't always facing right when walking up/down. How can I make him turn into both facing left and facing right when he's facing those directions? Phyrrus362 out. Crib to coffin 02:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) how do you make the thing on the side wich like has a ic then his mask then wepon etc? ok heres a random example XD Hay Hey, I'd like you to Revive a project me, Torongo and TTN were working on. The thing is Here. and I can get King joe to help you (He already wants to revive it)--BIONICLE is dead, now sit down and Shuddup, be thankful we have HF and the storyline 22:59, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'm gonna see if KJ wants to help you. Anyway, Start with the Login Level, Desighning it, the cutscenes (Featuring Monasti and the Custom Character) there, and the enemies there (Holo-Spammers (Holographic Maskless Matoran) and Bot code (Colorful Boss)) also, if you can make a Character Customization--BIONICLE is dead, now sit down and Shuddup, be thankful we have HF and the storyline 23:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay then, Just make it a blue Matoran with Noble Huna for now then--BIONICLE is dead, now sit down and Shuddup, be thankful we have HF and the storyline 23:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Website Okay, it's a wiki, you can also use the old topic on WMF to talk. Also, for the Second level, it should be the Hi topic, where you meet the other members, and Fight MG, which you don't have to win, but you get a bonus if you do. --BIONICLE is dead, now sit down and Shuddup, be thankful we have HF and the storyline 00:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey I could use a little more game help. the room I'm using is huge, and I don't want to see the whole room at once cuz it's all squished together like that, but whenever I have it not show the whole room it doesn't show anything at all. what do I do? Phyrrus362 out. Crib to coffin 02:33, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm using views and I have them following the player but it still doesn't do anything. I tried using different views but it always came out the same. and without the views box checked it shows everything all squished and it looks horrible. Phyrrus362 out.Crib to coffin 02:47, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sarkanian Can you use a Kanohi Dragon with Sarkanian's head and his back fins? Here. And for ELT, it's been done before, just look at TheSlicer's ELT sprite and Phyrrus' ELT sprite. Add the bottom jaw, and it will be perfect. Can I see ELT? Wicked. But actually, the MOC's tail will be a Stronius club. Can that be changed, or not? I promise it will be the last thing I ask. Nevermind about the views, I played around with them and fixed it. I have another problem: when you press W, the character moves up and changes into himself walking. When I let go of W, he changes himself facing right. But the problem is, he isn't always facing right when walking up/down. How can I make him turn into both facing left and facing right when he's facing those directions? And I'm still a little confused about cutscenes. Sorry for being so uneducated but could you possibly re-state how to do it in a simpler way? A way that a moron like me could understand? XD And one more thing, I have a bunch of enemies in the game that should be all shooting. but only the first one shoots even though they're all the same. Any ideas on why this might be? Phyrrus362 'out. Crib to coffin 01:05, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'm pretty sure I've got walking and cutscens down... And for the enemies, they are all the same object. I don't have a clue as to why only one of them shoots. 'Phyrrus362 'out. Crib to coffin 02:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh alright, I think I see what you mean. So will I have to make all new objects? Or is there a way I can change the one I already have? 'Phyrrus362 'out.Crib to coffin 03:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey again. I have a favor to ask of you. Could you help clean up my game? There's some walking movements that I can't figure out and won't figure out no matter how much explaining I get. The primary character the player will be is Phyrrus. I have it set so that he can change into gun Phyrrus after he gets the battlesuit. There's just a few things that he does wrong when he walks and I can't figure out how to fix it. Also, could you add a short cutscene? I won't be able to understand how to make one on my own even if you explained every single tiny detail and used pictures XD. If you could set up a cutscene where Phyrrus says hi to Vahnkas then an enemy comes up to them or something along those lines to use as a template for any future cutscenes, it would be greatly appreciated! Here's the link to the actual file:Linkage! Thanks in advance, even if there's something that you can't figure out either! If you have any questions about the current game or current controls, feel free to ask questions or change them to your liking, also feel free to create new sprites/objects/etc.! 'Phyrrus362 '''out. Crib to coffin 08:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Missing Edits... I think I know where they went. No joke. See . --''ThatDevil (Custom Lego MOC b'crat) 09:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Your Comic 'Ello, while I'm still active, I would like to know when your next comic comes out. As it's been months, I also want to know if your still active. And not to be a pain/pill, I would like to know when SP will be introduced. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman]][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 19:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC) How goes the Skorr drawing? --Chicken Bond 08:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Your story Nice story. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 09:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Welcome. ;) You should totes read The Darkness in Life, my first, re-written, short story. Tell me what you think. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 05:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) i'm sorry but remember, you're the CL, right? personal apology for the things I said wrong. thank you so much for the message! a kiss! CL thanks, you seem pretty cool. a kiss! :-* I appreciate that a kiss!!! :-* thanks for finding me nice too, I believe that even just being a friend of yours that you see on the Internet is very cool! Skin Hey, man. Please don't change the skin color after only one day of having it up--we need feedback, and we can't get it if it changes every day. Wait a couple of days, please. Also, the Wikia Spotlight is up now for the site (YAY), so remember to greet any new users that may come around. EDIT: Wait, I though you were supposed to have been demoted...? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC)